


Peppermint Stick

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Peppermint Stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet/Drift  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Drift sat on a swinging chair- one of the sort that dangled over nothingness from festive-colored ribbons. He had one leg hanging, the other curled up so that his elbow rested on his knee, the bottom of his foot pressed to the opposite thigh. His free hand was curled around the ribbon, his gaze distant as he ever so _thoroughly_ enjoyed a candy cane.

It was one of the most indecent displays Ratchet had ever seen, and he vowed then and there to thank Perceptor. _Profusely_.

Drift sucked and slurped. He held the candy out to contemplate it briefly before his tongue stole out to lick up the white and red striped length a few times, then the tip disappeared between his lips to be sucked again.

Minutes passed, and Ratchet considered announcing himself, leaving, anything other than continuing to mindlessly stare, but he stood transfixed.

"I'm not sure what it is," Drift said, and Ratchet tensed, not having realized he had been noticed. Blue optics surveyed the candy again, white helm tilted in curiosity and pretty finials angled just a touch forward from their usual position. Drift rolled his gaze from the candy, unerringly, to meet Ratchet's optics. "This reminds me of something else I like to suck on." The tip of the candy cane was dragged along Drift's lower lip. "I can't think of what though. Thoughts?" he asked, but the only sound from Ratchet was a thin whine as the end was sucked right back into Drift's smirking mouth.


End file.
